


Gym Buddies

by LGCoffeeAddict



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, a good ol' workout flirtation, nameless male character simply there for plot advancement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGCoffeeAddict/pseuds/LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: “Not used to fighting someone your own size, huh?” Hannah asked, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eye as she handed Tammy the tape.Tammy started wrapping her own hands while Hannah retrieved her gloves from her bag. “No time like the present to fix that, right?”Hannah shot her a smile and moved onto one of the mats to stretch, not noticing Tammy’s eyes following her the whole time. When Hannah asked her if she wanted to work out together, Tammy never registered the possibility that Hannah would want to work out in a way that required such close contact. This might be a problem.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Gym Buddies

“Really, you box?” Tammy asked, unable to hide her incredulity as she watched the tall, slender agent tape her hands.

Hannah fixed her with a mock-offended glare. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

Tammy looked her up and down, trying to ignore all the skin in her line of sight. “It’s just…you’re so tiny.”

She wasn’t wrong, Hannah admitted to herself, laughing even as she looked down at herself in her black sports bra and matching shorts. “Yeah, but I pack a mean punch.” She bent down to swipe up her water bottle. “Is this your first time boxing?”

“Nah, I can hold my own,” Tammy shrugged. She unzipped her hoodie and tossed it aside, adjusting the worn FBI t-shirt underneath. “But I focused more on combat geared more toward using my opponent’s weight against them. I was a sharp-shooter, so I didn’t have much use for close-quarters fighting.”

“Not used to fighting someone your own size, huh?” Hannah asked, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eye as she handed Tammy the tape.

Tammy started wrapping her own hands while Hannah retrieved her gloves from her bag. “No time like the present to fix that, right?”

Hannah shot her a smile and moved onto one of the mats to stretch, not noticing Tammy’s eyes following her the whole time. When Hannah asked her if she wanted to work out together, Tammy never registered the possibility that Hannah would want to work out in a way that required such close contact. _This might be a problem_ , Tammy thought as she kept unwinding the tape onto her hands. She shifted her gaze back to her hands to rip the tape and switch sides, trying to keep the fluttering in her stomach at bay.

A few minutes later found Tammy holding the sandbag in place as Hannah all but pummeled it with intense focus in her dark brown eyes. A faint sheen of sweat coated her face, her stomach, her arms, and yet the force behind each of the punches told Tammy that Hannah was enjoying the opportunity to vent all her stresses in such a physical way. Tammy had to brace herself against the ground in order to absorb the hits, so that when Hannah stopped for a break and leaned against the bag, their faces were just a few inches apart.

“Not bad,” Tammy said, her smirk hopefully hiding how high she felt with Hannah so close.

“Thanks,” Hannah smiled, her breath falling across Tammy’s lips and making the profiler’s fingers clench in their gloves. “You ready to go?”

Pushing off, Tammy tilted her head to both sides to loosen up some of the tension in her shoulders. Hannah steadied the bag for her, an encouraging, bright smile on her face. Tammy tried to focus on the bag, on her form, on not breaking her knuckles. Gloves or no, some of the force still hit her hand. But every few punches, her eyes would slide to the right, where her coworker—her _coworker_ —beamed at her while she hugged the bag to her body. Every third or fourth punch as result ended up being off the mark and only weakly hitting its target.

It wasn’t long before Hannah noticed. She called over the guy at the adjacent bag to ask him to hold the bag for them so that she could help Tammy with her form. Tammy noticed the guy eyeing Hannah thoroughly while she asked him, but clearly Hannah wasn’t acknowledging his gaze because he was doing what she wanted. As soon as he made his way to their bag, Hannah left it (and him) to walk _entirely_ too close to Tammy.

“You’re punching from your arms too much. You’ll get tired that way,” Hannah said, stepping to Tammy’s side and placing a hand in the middle of Tammy’s stomach, just under her ribs. Tammy hoped to God the other woman couldn’t feel the way all the breath just left her body. “You’ve got to use your abs and focus on contracting everything right here when you punch. Let your body move into line with the punch as much as it needs to.”

Her words were soft, her voice low and so close that Tammy almost lost all her reserve right there. _Control yourself, Gregorio_ , she admonished. _Use it_.

Tammy stepped out of Hannah’s immediate reach, and she could breathe again. Now that it was some dude’s face she was staring at, it was much easier to focus. She moved in and started throwing much more disciplined punches at the bag, her body focused on her solar plexus, the burning spot on her stomach where Hannah’s hand was previously. She threw all her frustration at the sandbag, landing punch after punch exactly where it needed to go. The man holding the bag even grunted a few times as he absorbed her hits. Soon, Tammy tapped the bag to signal she was done. She nodded in thanks to the guy whose name she never caught, too busy catching her breath to verbalize her appreciation. He seemed to get it, and with a nod to Hannah, he went back to his own workout.

“Not bad, Gregorio,” Hannah threw her own words back to her as she handed Tammy her water.

“Yeah, well, I had a good teacher,” Tammy said, tugging off her gloves and gratefully accepting the bottle and chugging about half of it.

Hannah nodded to the mats in the corner by their things. “Feel like a spar?”

“Does it have to be boxing?”

“Whatever you want.” Hannah was already walking in that direction, not seeming to realize how those words made Tammy’s heart race even more than it already was.

With one last slug from her water bottle, Tammy wiped her mouth and followed her fellow agent, dropping off her gloves at the bench with their belongings on the way. _She’s gonna kill me one day_.

The two women faced each other, both in defensive stances on opposite ends of the mat. Upon some unspoken cue, they began, neither really aiming to leave bruises. Punches were open hands, with hits landing with a resounding slap but causing no real damage. Hannah showed her prowess at this kind of combat as well, her movements fluid and deliberate. Tammy, much more accustomed to fighting men twice her weight with the main focus of getting away—not incapacitating—was once again outside of her comfort zone. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she dived in, hoping their momentum would be enough to immobilize Hannah on the ground. Only Hannah rolled with the movement, curving her body just so, her legs curling around Tammy’s just right so that they ended up with Hannah sitting on Tammy’s stomach, her hands holding Tammy’s against the mat.

Tammy stared up at the woman holding her down, trying not to notice the way they both gasped for breath. A few curly strands of Hannah’s dark hair escaped her ponytail, framing eyes that utterly captivated Tammy. “You’re going to have to teach me that move,” Tammy breathed.

Hannah’s grip pulsed against her wrists, and Tammy could have sworn Hannah’s lips parted when her gaze fell on Tammy’s mouth. Tammy felt lightheaded and shaky and on fire all at once. “Do you yield?”

Those words did the trick. Focused once again, Tammy pushed off with her legs with enough force to shift Hannah’s center of balance. Using her advantage to twist her wrists out of Hannah’s grip, she curled up into Hannah’s neck to send them careening to the side. Hannah looked up from the mat in shock at a triumphant Tammy hovering not two inches from her face. “Now,” Tammy said, her voice low and breathy from the exertion, “do _you_ yield?”

Hannah’s eyes darted around them, and it was only then that Tammy realized the gym was now quiet except for them. A glance in the wall-length mirror beside them showed the closest people were halfway across the floor and thoroughly ensconced in their music and workouts. She returned her gaze to Hannah just in time to see those dark eyes once again focused on her lips.

“Hannah,” Tammy exhaled, letting her voice grow husky, “do you yield?” Her grip softened on Hannah’s wrists and moved up to interlace her fingers with Hannah’s.

“Yes.”

Tammy couldn’t help herself then, lowering herself to capture Hannah’s lips. The former spy responded in earnest, her hands squeezing Tammy’s as she lifted her head to return the kiss. Tammy’s whole body felt like it was burning up. She pressed closer to Hannah, her hips grinding into Hannah’s stomach.

It ended quickly, both of them having started the kiss already out of breath. It was quick enough that no one across the gym noticed anything that happened. No one else noticed how much things had changed between the two agents.

Tammy could feel the way Hannah’s body heaved for air beneath her weight. She wasn’t much better off. Every part of her body felt like it shimmered on the edge of consciousness. “What now?” she asked.

With a slight pressure, Hannah signaled she wanted to sit up. Tammy scooted back to allow her the room. Hannah propped herself back on her outstretched arms, and Tammy resisted the urge to reach for the expanse of exposed skin along the woman’s stomach. “Now…do you want to get something to eat?”

Tammy’s eyes met Hannah’s in surprise, not expecting her to be so calm with their newest development. “Uh, yeah,” was all she could say in response. _So much for all people being predictable_.

Hannah stood and straightened her workout clothes, a gentle smile quirking her slightly swollen lips upward. She extended a hand to Tammy. “Shall we?”

This time Tammy didn’t let herself question it. She took Hannah’s hand and let herself be tugged upward and almost flush against Hannah, who still couldn’t stop smiling. Tammy felt her own grin break onto her face. “Let’s go.”


End file.
